Ring Box
The Ring Box is a quest item that appears in both The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. This special box holds Seed Rings that have been appraised by Vasu. The level 1 box originally holds one ring, but other boxes can be obtained, allowing Link to store a maximum of five rings. However, only one of these rings can be worn at a time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The level 1 Ring Box is given to Link together with an unappraised Friendship Ring the first time Link talks to Vasu in Lynna City. The level 2 Ring Box can be obtained in the Lynna City shop after learning the "Tune of Ages" or the Tune of Currents. Playing the Tune of Ages just north of the brown tree furthest to the left in the screen where the present age shop is located will transport Link inside the fencing of the shop. Upon entering the new section of the shop, there will be new items to buy, including the level 2 Ring Box. The level 3 box can only be obtained after completing the game and creating a Linked Game in Oracle of Seasons from the password given after beating Veran. A password must then be received from Holly in the linked Oracle of Seasons saved game. The password is then given to either girl in the center house in Symmetry City in the past in the original Oracle of Ages saved game. She will reward Link with the level 3 Ring Box and a password to get the level 3 Ring Box in the linked Oracle of Seasons game. If, in either of the linked games, Link has not obtained the level 2 Ring Box first, he will receive it from the password, and will be able to find the level 3 Ring Box from the location of the level 2 Ring Box at any time after. Map " in order to teleport to the present age and enter the hidden shop.|frame|center]] The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The level 1 Ring Box is given to Link together with an unappraised Friendship Ring the first time Link talks to Vasu in Horon Village. The level 2 Ring Box can be obtained from the Lonely Goron on Mt. Cucco. He can be found by going to the top of the mountain, going west over a bridge and dropping down onto a platform next to his cave. The level 3 Ring Box can only be obtained after completing the game and creating a linked game in Oracle of Ages from the password given after beating General Onox. A password must then be retrieved from Mayor Plen's grandmother in Lynna City in the present in the linked Oracle of Ages saved game. The password is then given to Mayor Ruul in Horon Village in the original Oracle of Seasons saved game. He will reward Link with the level 3 Ring Box and a password to get the level 3 Ring box in the linked Oracle of Ages game. If, in either of the linked games, Link has not obtained Ring Box first, he will receive it from the password, and will be able to find the level 3 Ring Box from the location of the level 2 Ring Box at any time after. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages quest items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons quest items